In Rememberance
by Rosalina Lena
Summary: Its after World War II and Italy had died in the war. At he funeral Germany reflects over their relationship.


In Remembrance

Author's Note:This is an AU where Italy has died in combat and Germany is reflecting on his times with Italy at his funeral. This is a one shot though it is pretty long. No I do not own Hetalia that honor to Himaruya Hidekazu. Just letting you know it's mostly fluff and sadness.

The usual stoic man was trying to wipe away tears that were forming in his eyes. He wiped them away trying to hide his true feelings. Being forced to hide his true feelings not telling anyone the truth maybe to feel better and make the scene in front of him melt away to a happier moment. The moment when a ring had been slipped on his delicate hand.

A flashback suddenly seemed to start playing in the man';s head: _Spring was the season of renewal of strength of happiness. The era of new renewal the time was hard most countries were going through an extreme depression there was lack of wealth. Germany felt under pressure especially a war was going to occur and he would be the one to start it his boss being the eccentric and ambitious kind. Even in a time of hardship and loss of strength he had found someone who had brightened his day. Italy had at first seemed to be a nuisance and not worth his time. But over the course of their alliance a relationship had been forged. The day was almost too perfect the perfect day for a wedding It was a small ceremony with the only people in attendance were the two grooms and Prussia and Romano as witnesses. The other guests being Austria and Spain the only ones who knew of the illicit relationship. Germany looked into the closed eyes of his partner for the rest of his life knowing that Italy was the one that he would love till he died. With a final say the minister said the words that would forever bind them together. "Ludwig you take Veneziano to be your lawfully wedded groom" "I do." "Veneziano will you take Ludwig to be your lawfully husband?" "I do." Germany smiled at Italy a small sign of an emotion that the usual stoic Nordic nation never showed. "You may kiss the groom then." Germany leaned to the lips of Italy and kissed tenderly like all the other times. Italy's lips tasted like pasta the perfect taste for Germany._

"As we lay this man to rest with the angels would anyone like to say a few words about this man?" The pastor was asking the question letting it be open for speeches about Italy. Everybody seemed to be silent not wanting to say a word. Just like the marriage the ceremony for the man was small. The people attending were Romano, Spain, Austria, Spain, Japan, Hungary and Prussia. Germany knew he had to say a few words but he did not want to break down at the alter and have all those gathered call him no longer tough. Japan looked at Germany with one of his serious looks " You know you should say something after all you two were...partners." Even now people were uncomfortable with the fact Germany and Italy were married or had been. That is why the wedding ceremony had been so small and no body had really been invited except those who knew and accepted it. Plus it was the middle of war time not many people could have just dropped their stuff to attend wedding. Germany knew Japan was right that needed to speak Italy would have done it for him. _I can't insult his memory by not speaking at his funeral God knows he would have had no issue talking at a funeral. Who knew that when we said those vows that till death due us part would come sooner then anticipated?"_

Germany cleared his throat for everyone to hear and everyone turned feeling the silence of the awkwardness overwhelming him. The pastor gave him a slight nod and Germany walked slowly and deliberately towards the podium situated near a casket. He stood looking at the various people assembled in front of him. Usually he hated making speeches afraid that he would mess up the perfectionist within him wouldn't have wanted to possibly mess it up. But in his mind Italy's voice rang through his head "_Germany I know you don't like to talk about emotional things especially one's that make you feel uncomfortable. But if you don't you possibly have the chance of exploding with sadness and you know that would suck if you die that way." " You know Italy you may be useless in battle but in terms of giving advice on such things. That's why I love you." " I love you too Germany." Italy then leaned to Germany and began to kiss him passionately feeling himself starting to get hard Germany pulled away. To the slight dismay of Italy but he knew Germany was still uncomfortable with being married and sharing emotional things with other people. Germany feeling slightly awkward said something to melt the awkwardness. "You always taste like pasta Italy." Italy then had on a big smile and then said with a gleam in his eye. " Then we should make some pasta and alfredo." _

Germany had approached the podium with a new confidence and with a clear voice gave his speech. "Friends and family. Ladies and Gentlemen we are here to be gathered for an occasion that would be considered somber. We lost a good comrade he would always make us smile when we were feeling down. Sure he couldn't fight but he always made us laugh and Lord knows he cooked a great pasta." Germany looked at the head shot photo placed on top of the casket of Italy the picture was from a portrait that had been done of ever Axis Power. Even though they were not supposed to smile in the portrait Italy could not help but smile in the photo and Germany gave up trying to stop him from smiling. Now Germany was happy it was not a photo of unsmiling Italy that would have seemed so unnatural. "We also admit Italy was weak and maybe at the most at times mediocre but we all need to admit without him our lives would have been really dull. Italy had touched all of us in his special way. He touched me in a more special way he was my husband my soul mate." Everyone seemed to get slightly ruffled at the statement especially Romano who never approved of the relationship but had not stood away from the wedding in respect for Italy. Now that he had died he had assumed Germany had something had to do with the death of his brother and had wanted to bar him from the funeral but Spain had convinced him not to. _Who cares what they think everyone here knows about the wedding world travels fast even across oceans and continents. They just need to accept it and I feel so much better that it's out. _Germany continued his speech. "Italy I loved you and I wished that the phrase till death do us part would not have been put into action so soon. I miss you and I wish I could have done anything to keep you here. I wish I had taken place in that coffin." Germany was addressing the photo he was become all choked up and suddenly he felt warm tears come down his face. He looked up at the sky a beautiful sky blue " I wish I had taken you place..."

Germany stepped down from the podium towards his brother Prussia. "You did well little brother he would have loved that speech." Germany just nodded and walked away his eyes still wet with tears. Slowly he walked away from casket not wanting to see it being lowered it into the ground making it feel final and cold. It seemed that it was such a cruel way to leave the world being in a box covered in dirt. He walked to a stream that was near the grave site. Romano approached to Germany and sat down next to Germany " Hey potato that was a good speech my brother would have loved it and I think that you two would have lasted if well you know..." Germany was shocked to hear this from Romano the one person who had been most against the relationship. "Thanks"

Romano then stood up and looked at Germany " You know even on a sad occasion like this Italy would have wanted to be happy."

"I know and I know the perfect way to be happy and keep him in our memory."

"What would that be?"

"Pasta with alfredo sauce and some good wine." Germany said with a smile on his face.

"Then let's do it."

Germany stood up and left with Romano towards to his car. He looked briefly to the small funeral procession. The sun was shinning and the sky was blue a thought crossed his mind._ Italy I know this isn't how you want everyone to be sad even if it is your funeral. So I am going to do something I thought I wouldn't do in a million years I'm going to eat some pasta with Romano. I hope wherever you are you're happy and don't forget about me. Wait for me its not my time but I'll see you again wherever we go after this world. Remember that I will always love you. _

Germany then continued to Romano's car and got in. If he had turned around and listened to the wind he would have heard what have seemed to be the words. _I will love you even from the beyond. And I will wait for you. I'm proud of you._


End file.
